Tu Bu Yu
|chinese_title = 屠不语 |name = Tu Bu Yu |aliases = |afiliation = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect--Second Disciple#31 |occupation = !Disciple#31 |relatives = |master(s) = *Su Yonghuang (master in name) *Liu San Jian (honorary master) |disciple(s) = |gender = !Male#38 |age = 1675 years (start of the novel) |status = Alive |era = !7-#38 |race = !Humans#38 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#31 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#31 |nation = !Heavenly Jewel Kingdom#31 |city = |level = |fate_palace = |life_wheel = |physique = |first_appearance = 31-Mentioned; Unnamed*38-Name revealed |death_appearance = |history = Origin was born 1675 years ago during the Difficult Dao Era. Special Mission Around 1600 years before the end of the Difficult Dao Era, Liu San Jian discovered few rumors about Emperor having living descendants. Liu San Jian chose his youngest disciple Tu Bu Yu to verify these rumors and find Min Ren's descendants, in order to find his Immortal Emperor Merit Laws. Tu Bu Yu then spent more than 1000 years ago traveling around the Mortal Emperor World. He rarely returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, so even Elders knew very little about him. Eventually, close to the start of the Current Era, Tu Bu Yu discovered the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan. The Clan had not had any Immortal Emperor Merit Laws, but they still agreed to help and send their prime descendant Su Yonghuang to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Tu Bu Yu was one of the few people in the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect who knew Su Yonghuang's true identity. Officially, he became known as her second disciple, and followed Su Yonghuang into self-exile. Return to the Sect After Li Qiye triumphantly returned from the Nine Saint Demon Gate, the Elders sent Nan Huairen to inform the Sect Master about the events regarding the marriage between Li Qiye and Li Shuangyan. After the report, Nan Huairen returned to the Sect and informed Li Qiye that is planning to return to the Sect. returned to the Sect four months later and met with Li Qiye. Seven months later Li Qiye was framed in crimes by Elder Cao's followers. Protector Hu tried to kill Li Qiye, but was intercepted by Tu Bu Yu. Tu Bu Yu used the War God Formula to seriously injure Protector Hu and Li Qiye used this opportunity to finish him off. Ten months later Su Yonghuang returned to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. She first met Li Qiye, who immediately revealed Su Yonghuang's identity of being a member of Heaven's Edge's Su Clan - a direct descendant of . Su Yonghuang was shocked, because no one except for Tu Bu Yu knew about her origin. Next day Li Qiye gathered the elders. Tu Bu Yu told them that he was in fact a disciple of Liu San Jian, who sent him to search for 's descendants. After Su Yonghuang's status was confirmed, Li Qiye declared that he would led a group of disciples to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. Su Yonghuang wanted to go as well or at least sent disciples she personally trained with resourses of the Su Clan, but Li Qiye refused. They were already well-trained, so it was better for them to stay in the Sect. Instead, he decided to take Tu Bu Yu with him. Evil Infested Ridge Next day Li Qiye gathered a group of sect members, including , and led them to the Evil Infested Ridge for training. After entering the Ridge Li Qiye led the group to the Cassia Lotus Tree and left them under Tree's protection to hunt down Heavenly Beasts and Longevity Spirits and gather precious materials. |description = looks like an old man, around the age of fifty to sixty. He wears a robe made out of vines, his face is lean without any facial hair, but his eyes are extremely alive. Although he is old, his back is straight and his spirit is high. |personality = is a sly and willy person, who could read the circumstances, knowing what to do in each situation. He is smooth and slick, and despite his old age didn't bat an eye to call 13-years old Li Qiye "Senior Brother". |abilities = |cultivation = Tu Bu Yu first cultivated a Merit Law from the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, but eventually reached a bottleneck. When he found the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan, he was allowed to learn War God Formula. Tu Bu Yu destroyed his cultivation and started anew with the War God Formula. |techniques = War God Formula He learned it from the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan and uses it as his main cultivation method. Tu Bu Yu used the War God Formula to defeat Protector Hu. |items = }} Category:Restarted Cultivation Category:Li Qiye's followers